Inuyasha Fiction: A Perfect Moment
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Just a short oneshot for a couple that so need to be together. fluffy onshot for Inukag. All characters created by Rumiko Takashi.


**A Perfect Moment**

Kagome began a slow cautious walk back up the stairs to the Higurashi shrine. Her home. She had lived in this shrine all her life and yet sometimes the world beyond the well felt more real to her. It was no wonder really considering that in the past two years she had spent more time on that side than this. Walking up the steps she sighed, a silent rush of air escaping her lips. It seemed she had been doing that a lot of late.

It had been snowing again since her grandfather cleared the steps early that evening and due to the temperature the snow was rapidly turning icy. Her foot slipped, jolting her from her thoughts. She needed to pay more attention. Not good to be distracted when wrapped head to toe by in a more restrictive kimono. Nothing like her usual attire. It made the slippery steps highly hazardous and worth trying to be attentive to and yet only after a few more steps she was lost in her thoughts not for the first time in the past few weeks.

Her thoughts had been consuming her all evening. Her mother had sent her home after a short period at the town festivals that was being held that evening. She just couldn't seem to shake the melancholy that had settled over her. Trust her mom to notice these things; she always managed to know when something was weighing on her daughters mind. The others wouldn't be back until late so she had time.

Her thoughts seemed to be whirring through so many things. What was going to happen, when, what would it all mean when everything was finished? What would happen after Naraku was defeated and the Shikon-no-tama was completed? Would she still hold a place in the past was it still possible or would it signal the end of the journey for her and her friends? Would she be left alone again?

Would she never see those dearest to her ever again? She felt her chest tighten as a gasp escaped her - a quiet whimper rattling past her lips. These thoughts once dwelled on were irrepressible – thoughts that had been brewing long before this. She'd pushed them aside for so long. But as the days had turned to months. The journey drew closer to its conclusion it became increasingly difficult to escape such thoughts. Which now seemed to consume all her attention – every waking moment.

Her thoughts roamed across the faces of her friends. Sango, Shippo, Miroko, Kirara, Kaede - she couldn't bear to think of his face it hurt too much. If she lost them she didn't know what she would do. She felt like she had become a part of there time. Becoming so detached from her friends here in the modern era. She would be alone but for her family.

As she capped the top of the stairs she didn't notice the figure sat in shadow under the eaves of the well house. His back braced against the door to the small building. She walked to the ancient tree opposite the building as she had done so many times. It was her place to think. She had stood in this spot so many times before. Searching for something - _anything_. To aid her troubled heart. So many emotions and thoughts tumbled through her mind and her heart.

This tree is what connected her to everything. It held all her most precious memories - it was here in this spot that she had first met Inuyasha. The Hanyou had become such a huge part of her life. She walked forward trying not to stumble and placed her palm against the trunk of the tree. The surface in this spot was smooth and worn from so many visitors. It felt alive under fingers. A gentle warmth seeping and spreading throughout her body as she rested her fingers on the bark of the ancient tree. It connected them across the ages.

It contained so many memories. She bent her forehead to the tree placing her forehead where her fingertips had been moments before. She could recall so many times being around this old tree. As a child, as a growing girl and now. Sharing her most precious and painful thoughts with this gentle giant.

This place was where she had first met Inuyasha over 500 years in the past. And from that point onwards she had gone on to meet so many new friends who had become closer than family to her. She have never realised how much they had come to mean to her. Her mind could not comprehend a time when they would not be there. She felt her heart beat stutter as she tried to think what it would be like to lose them all.

Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kaede. They where like family to her. She felt like someone had a hold on her heart and was squeezing it. Her breath escaped in a strangled gasp. As she remembered the time they had spent together the journey they had undertaken everything they had shared together.

But in the forefront of her mind was a silver haired hanyou. From the very beginning he had been with her, always by her side. She had not realised her deepening affection and growing love for the young hanyou until it was to late. She knew her feelings where not returned in the same way. Even in those rare moments they had together when she had seen something deeper in his eyes. But he had always pulled out of her reach. Inuyasha would always love Kikyo.

Even through all those times that had caused her pain, she wanted to be near him. So she had chosen to stay by his side. But fate had a mind of it's own and what did the wicked wielder of fate have in store for them all. Would she ever be with Inuyasha? Would she lose her closest friends –her family, forever?

As silent tears coursed down her cheeks to land as shallow spots in the snow where her tears warmth had melted it away. She pulled gentle away from the tree and looked up at the sky through its snow-covered bows. Would she truly be alone again?

The tears slid freely down her cheeks even though no sound came from her lips.

The others had begun to notice her slowly waning attention to the world. On some occasions having to shake her into wakefulness, preventing her face meeting a tree. But under their worried stares she could not disclose her thoughts. She feared she would just be told that she was worrying her self over nothing as usual. But they had nothing to worry about, they where a part of this era. After some time had passed they decided Kagome should return home for some well needed rest. They could not figure out what ailed the girl as she refused to divulge her thoughts to anyone. They believed for the best part that it was homesickness.

It was for their sake that she had returned home. She did not want them worrying for her, as she knew they would.

She pulled completely away from the tree and gentle wiped the tears from her cheeks with the edge of her kimono sleeve ignoring the make-up she might smudge in the process. Turning around her eyes fell on the Well house sat directly before her. As she slowly focused she noticed the silent figure clad in red slowly rise to meet her. Eyes glowing golden in the faint light from the lamps around the shrine.

Inuyasha had arrived through the well sometime ago to find the house cold, deserted and oddly dark. It had been strange to find no one around to greet him. The shrine looked strangely forlorn in the lamp lit darkness. His curiosity was piqued as to the location of the family that was always home when he had visited previously. He had considered going to search for the errant family whom he could smell as he quietly wondered the grounds. But caught himself as he remembered the warnings he had received previously about staying on the shrine grounds. He had had previous misadventures off the grounds that had caused a lot of concern from the family but more so from Kagome.

He therefore resigned himself to sitting under the eaves by the door to the small building that held the Bone Eaters Well. Waiting for them to return.

Not realising his own fatigue he had gently fallen asleep propped against the side of the small building with his Tetsaiga in its customary position propped against his chest. He was gentle roused by a sweet if unclear smell wafting to his nose. Realising that the scent seemed fairly familiar he roused himself to take a deeper sniff of the breeze.

He knew that scent and it's owner. Nobody smelt like Kagome. A light fragrant smell - vanilla and jasmine always accompanied the girl. That scent always smelt so inviting and tantalised his senses hinting at the warmth the girl possessed. A smell so unique to her that at one whiff of that scent Inuyasha felt his whole body coming undone. Relaxing as he couldn't do anywhere else. She was the only person who could do that to him.

He glanced towards the origin of the scent and saw her as she arrived at the peak of the stair. Inuyasha looked at the girl before him and looked twice it really was Kagome stood there before him. Although he had never seen her wear such attire before. He stood there mouth agape as she kept walking without having noticed him there. She was wearing a pal lilac kimono, which complemented the thick wave of raven black hair that usually passed down over her back. As he focused on her completely he could pick out the delicate silver and blue stitching throughout the fabric of the garment patterned into delicate petals.

The garment fit her body so well and the colours complemented her pale skin and raven black hair. Her hair had been swept up instead of falling down her back in waves past her shoulder blades. He stood there not being able to move as she walked towards Goshinboku. She looked beautiful beyond words. At this thought though he physically shook himself out of his reverie feeling his face heat as he blushed a deep crimson.

But the look on her face is what made him refocus his attention on the girl. She looked so unbelievable sad. Her sadness rolled off her skin in waves. The expression she was currently wearing confused him. They had all believed that Kagome was home sick considering how little time she had spent in her at home of late. The never-ending hunt for Naraku and the jewel shards moving them across Japan.

But it appeared to his eyes that perhaps this had not been the cause of her sudden change in her behaviour. To his eyes she looked so unequivocally sad – she looked as though she was braking inside. It frightened him to see her like this. Kagome was a fighter she did not give up on anyone or anything easily. And at some of the most critical of times it had saved his life. Something that was able to create such a reaction in the girl worried him far more than any demon they had ever faced.

He noticed that she didn't appear aware of his presence. She hadn't appeared aware of anything. Climbing the steps up to the shrine it seemed that the same problem that had triggered concern previously had intensified since her return home. He saw her reach out to the ancient bark of the tree stood silently before her. Gently touching her fingers to it as though it would reach out to her in turn. Then moving her hand and resting her forehead against the trees ancient side.

She made no sound at all except for the gentle sigh that escaped her lips. To his ears it was as loud as if she had been stood next to him. Followed closely by the scent of salt - her tears. At that he began to rise. He wanted to know what caused her so much pain. He approached her with cautious steps. Knowing whether she had been aware of his approach or not she would not have heard him approaching.

As he began his approach she turned and seemed to focus on him for the first time. He watched her quietly as she reached up and swiped the tears from her cheeks. Flushing delicately at his unabashed gaze following her across the yard. She looked at him eyes still drenched in tears though no more spilled over..

'Inuyasha…'Her voice came as a quiet whisper of surprise.

She took a mental inventory of herself and absently wiped her hand across her cheeks to make sure there were no tears still falling to give her recent upset. As she stepped to walk across to him from the tree she slid on the snow that her grandfather hadn't quiet finished clearing. She felt her body suddenly of kilter suspended in the air as she slowly began to fall. Raising her arms to break her fall she knew it would be far to late as the ground came rushing up to meet her.

She stopped mid way. Two strong arms wrapped around her body stopping her fall to the icy ground. There was a muffled 'mmph' as they both went skidding to the floor. Inuyasha having in turn slid on a slippery patch of ground in his hurry to stop Kagome from hurting herself. Both realised just what had happened when Kagome tried to pick herself up. Looking up to meet two startled eyes the colour of rich honey.

A small smile tugged the corner of Kagomes lips as she said very quietly 'Looks like I'm not the only klutz.' A quick smile tweaked the corner of the hanyou's lips. Lending a crooked lilt to his normally pouting visage. Registering that it truly had been sometime since she had graced him with the smile she seemed to reserve just for him. Pausing only a moment the usual retort slipped out. 'Keh. It's your fault stupid… you should be more careful where your walking'. If he was mistaken the sound Kagome made sounded suspiciously like a snort.

A blush colouring his cheeks as he cautiously righted himself and then pulled Kagome up had not gone unnoticed. Nor did the fact that he hadn't let go of Kagomes hand. She felt a sweet sense of warmth spread from his hands to hers chased away some of the ache that had settled in her heart. How was it that his simple touch had such a profound effect on her?

She glanced up at the hanyou from underneath her bangs. He seemed to be aware of her gaze but did not turn to face her directly. His cheeks were still lightly flushed as though he had been running. Although his ever-moving ears had twitched when she had looked at him. She loved his ears they gave so much away, yet he didn't realise the emotions so readily seen. A small smile played at the corner of her lips. She very rarely had the hanyou to herself anymore. Especially here - in her own time.

'Come on.' he gently tugged her hand in the direction of the house as he had yet to relinquish his hold on it. 'What? Where are we?' he tugged Kagome stuttering and stumbling along behind him, kimonos were not good for walking speedily in. 'Inuyasha…?'

'Your going indoors wench. One of those hot baths you love so much. Your not allowed to get sick out here in the snow'. His voice was firm but there was a decided note of concern that he hadn't realised had crept into his voice. Kagome noticed even though he had not. She seemed almost hyper aware of everything Inuyasha did. There was softness in his voice that she had only heard on rare occasions. Then he abruptly pushed open the door and motioned her inside.

Turning from closing the door behind them he was able to take in the full affect of what he'd only seen in the lamplight previously. When seen in this light he couldn't help but stare at her. She looked, _damn…._ Well almost edible if that were possible.

When Inuyasha turned to face her and undoubtedly shoo her inside the house he seemed to freeze in place. His mouth slightly open as his breath seemed to be pulled right out of him. 'Inuyasha, what's the matter?' Kagome was deeply concerned for the Hanyou. She'd never seen him this flustered before. He was…_surprised?_ 'I…uhm…' never had Kagome seen this particular look on the hanyous face a mix of shock and something else. His cheeks slowly colouring a deep crimson.

He visibly gave himself a shake and finally replied. 'It's nothing. In and bath now.' His voice became brusque, businesslike and what seemed increasingly distant. He refused to look her in the eyes. Which was what caused Kagome to shrink back inside herself again, feeling even lonelier than before. He wasn't looking at me was he? He was seeing her again. _Kikyo_.

He glanced at her from the corner of his vision seeing her suddenly slump into herself feeling her withdrawal like a physical blow. He'd hurt her again. Her eyes dropped and that haunted look was returning to her features. Inuyasha really wasn't certain what to do about this when Kagome sneezed. A small smile there one minute and gone the next flitted across his features. 'Come on you bathe or you really will get a cold'. He would try to be gentler with her, whatever may come to mind. She seemed so frail right now.

Even more so than usual considering he had to be physically more cautious with her as well, considering his half-youkai strength. He could hurt her easily without meaning to, it had happened before. He'd caught hold of her once and squeezed to hard. Her skin had bruised a deep purple for several days. He had felt so guilty. It had been an accident but he had promised to protect her and he'd hurt her. Being Kagome she had forgiven him as she always did. It seemed that no matter how much she seemed to be hurting she was the most forgiving person he knew. Especially towards him.

He shuffled Kagome into the bathroom and turned the water on. 'I'll go wait in the living room alright'. He focused on her awaiting some kind of response. The almost imperceptible nod from Kagome was all he needed to know she would get in the steaming water. Although it was strange that she didn't resist the way she usually did considering his proximity. Accusing him of being just like Miroku. She hated being taken care of by people. She always tried to be strong in front of others and for others.

He left the room and shut the door firmly fighting the urge to try to comfort her. Although he wasn't sure how he could help her. All he knew was he hated seeing her like this. She was so vibrant and alive. This Kagome was a shadow of the person he knew and lov… 'What am I thinking she doesn't...I don't…' Grrr. A quite restrained growl rumbled from deep inside his chest. This was not the time or the place for that. Plus I don't want her to get the wrong idea. _Liar…_

He'd had this argument with himself before, he'd hurt Kagome more often than not and although he knew he cared for her more than he should. Due to their current situation he had no right to. He may have hurt her once physically but he was astutely aware of the fact that he had hurt her heart more often than he cared to remember. Not intentionally but in some ways that seemed far worse.

Although he realised Kagome had more than friendly feelings towards him he ignored them adamantly to the point were he had hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had already. Even when he had found that he had the same growing feelings for her. He refused to admit to it stubbornly and in turn had decided some time ago to ignore and smother the feelings that went with him everywhere she went. She seemed to have a power over him often times that he could not ignore, although he tried his damndest to.

The hanyou was so engrossed in his thoughts that it took a moment to realise he'd heard a loud bang in the bathroom and an audible splash that sounded far from a normal person getting in the bath. He turned sharply on his heel, not thinking to where he was headed, running back to make sure Kagome was in one piece.

He yanked the door open. 'Kagome….' He was faced with a completely naked Kagome in the bath rubbing her head and elbow from an obvious fall. 'Inuyasha I… EEPPP!' a screech sounded from the girl hurting his sensitive ears, which flattened against his skull. As she had realised her state of undress she leaped for a towel. Stepping out of the bath she started to slip again.

Although Inuyasha had averted his gaze to the ground his face was beet red and he seemed to have completely lost focus. At the squeak that had echoed in the bathroom he turned to find Kagome starting to fall again and did the only thing he could. He grabbed for her. Both tumbling to the floor in a heap.

Inuyasha came to lying on the floor with a slight weight pressed to his chest. As his eyes flickered opened he remembered what had happened. He rose swiftly but cautiously to check that he had not accidentally harmed the girl now sprawled across his chest. His face flushed deep scarlet as the realisation hit that Kagome was naked. As he averted his gaze he tried to speak over the sudden constriction in his throat. Warmth rushing to his face. He would lay bets he was the same colour as his haori. Whilst also struggling against the scent of Kagome that was nigh overwhelming his senses.

'Kagome…are you alright?' the sudden gulp audible as he caught sight of her form lying across his body. His thoughts kept rapid firing through his mind. _So she was the weight I felt. Must have moved under her to stop her catching her head on the floor._

Kagome slowly shook her head and put a hand to her temple. Gently pushing upwards with her free hand suddenly noticing the feel of fabric under her fingers as she tried to rise unsuccessfully. Looking down she saw a field of red in her vision with a few trailing strands of silver hair. She could feel her face flush a deep scarlet that may well have stretched all the way to her toes. Knowing exactly whom she was currently sprawled across.

As she tried to cover her naked form she felt the boy under her shifting out from beneath her. She felt a slightly coarse yet warm fabric fold over her shoulders as she was tipped back onto her knees. The fabric covering her body to her knees. She glanced upwards at Inuyasha who had draped his haori over her. As she raised her eyes to his face she saw that he'd flushed to the same shade as his haori. As she wrapped the garment around her body he held out a trembling hand to help get up off the cold tiles. Gently pulling her to her feet not even turning his face to hers. She felt her face drop as she focused her gaze upon the floor.

'Gomen…Inuyasha, I didn't mean for that to happen.' Her voice sounded so quiet just above a whisper and as she turned to look at him there eyes met and locked. She looked so forlorn and he just couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her. She felt so tiny in his arms. She had lost weight he could feel it. She seemed to lack the lustre of life that breezed into a room with her.

Kagomes eyes seemed so full of pain he wished so fervently to stop that pain if only he could find the cause. He knew it had nothing to do with her fall or earlier on in the courtyard. It felt like it had begun so long ago and he just hadn't seen it. Hadn't realised that the smiles he took for granted were steadily disappearing before his eyes. Kagome always held it together. Never told people or showed other when she was the one suffering. He had turned around one day only to find this shadow of a girl left behind. He wanted to infuse that life back into her but all the while trying to restrain himself and his mounting need to touch her to be together with her. His body heated as he felt her so close to him. Overly aware of how little was separating their bodies seemed to intensify his want. His need to be hers - to have her.

He knew her better than anyone even if he hadn't what he saw wrenched at his very soul he had never seen her look so lost. He wanted to comfort her to help her. But how can I? I swore I would never hurt her and I might unknowingly do more harm? _You want her, you can feel it, you started to love her a long time ago._

'Inuyasha.' Her quiet voice said his name so gently as though it may slip away any moment, his ears twitched forward to listen intently to her voice. 'Thanks for saving me again. Gomen for being such a bother.' Her voice seemed to crack and that smell of salt and the feel of tears falling down his kosode confirming that fact that she was crying again. He pressed her closer to him unmindful of the fact that she was naked under his haori.

'Kagome, why are you so sad?' he tried to be gentle but his voice came out gruffer than he intended. He felt deeply uncomfortable asking such things he didn't deal with emotions very well. Her body went stiff under his arms and he felt her pull away from him, 'It's nothing Inuyasha forget it. I'm fine.'

Her voice had become firmer as though she had thrown up a wall around her. Even as she pulled away Inuyasha reached for her and snatched up her hand in his preventing her from moving further away. He ran a gentle finger along her cheek picking up the stray tears. Tucking the bend of his thumb under her chin and gently raising her face to meet his gaze. 'This isn't like you Kagome. You're stronger than this. What's wrong? Please tell me.' His voice was so gentle she looked up at him surprised by his sudden gentleness.

She couldn't tell him the truth he would knock it away as sentimental rubbish but she knew something she always wanted to do with him. Maybe for once he'd let her. Considering he seemed to be a little more responsive than usual. 'Inuyasha?' her voice had taken on a more questing tone and he knew something was coming the question was what.

He glanced down at her; she looked so small wrapped in his haori, so fragile. As he looked down she felt she gained a little more boldness. Staring into his eyes she started to stutter. 'Inuyasha would you…uhm…would you share a bath with me?' He blinked stepping back and blinked again.

'WHAT?' His voice raised and made the hairs stand up on the backs of her arms. She reacted in kind to that tone as she always had. 'Not like that you pervert. I thought it would make a nice memory of you being here with me.' This last part came out in a whisper.

He turned back to her then she hadn't realised that she had slipped. A memory huh, so she thinks that something may happen soon. The question is what? His face flushed scarlet as he rasped out 'Fine…but not …unclothed.'

Her face showed her surprise at his sudden agreement to her proposition. She blinked, focused and went to get some towels for them both. She had never known and he would never tell her but he had always wanted to do something like that with her. No matter what he professed and how much he grumbled he liked being close to her. He wasn't giving in to anything. He was just trying to cheer her up. Well, that's what he said to himself. Inside his voice was laughing.

Both clad in towels they sat at opposite ends of the bath. It was big enough after all. Both feeling more then a little uncomfortable as well as profusely embarrassed under the circumstances.

Kagome sat thinking about this new development. She had never believed that Inuyasha would agree to this and now he had she felt a bit unsettled. There was a tension in the room that had never happened before. No matter what Kagome had always been able to talk with or at Inuyasha. Right now she wanted to run as far away as possible.

Whenever Inuyasha touched her especially earlier when he'd caught her bare skin she felt sensations so sweet they spread a heat throughout her body that she didn't understand but felt like she wanted to feel again. She glanced up at him under her wet bangs and noticed that he was turned to face the opposite wall away from her. She had the overwhelming urge to sit behind him and run her fingers through his silver locks.

His ears twitched as she gently made her way across the bath to the hanyou. She went cautiously so as not to startle him. Even though he felt the water move and heard her movement he didn't waver from his visual over the wall. Although his ears had twitched back in her direction. Listening to her movements. What on earth had possessed him to get in a bath with Kagome?

She reached out her hand and gentle placed one hand on his back to make him aware of her position and then moved that hand up to stroke softly down his hair. She felt his body go stiff but she didn't stop her ministrations. Her cheeks tinted slightly but she felt a sense of heat run through her that gave her a little more boldness than she could credit having in a more normal situation.

Gently running her fingers through and down his hair. It was so soft to the touch it looked beautiful as she turned it slightly in the light. She had never been this close to him in such a way before. The closest contact she had with his back revolved around him carrying her somewhere. This felt completely different and stirred a sweet sensation deep in her belly. Reaching out to stroke his hair again.

She ended up stroking around his ears and down to his waist. He seemed to settle after a time and although he didn't move from his spot he let her touch his hair. She suddenly moved off to return moments later with something. 'Inuyasha? Would you mind if I…?' She held the bottle out for him to see it as a bottle of shampoo.

His imperceptible nod brought a smile to the girl's face that he couldn't see from this angle. He felt the water shift at his back as she rose from the water to improve her reach to apply the substance to his head. She gentle massaged the substance into his scalp and more noticeably around his ears. Which felt surprisingly pleasant to the hanyou. Eliciting an unbidden growl from his throat. Which he attempted to stifle. He felt the water ripple as a sudden giggle elicited from behind him. He turned a baleful glare at Kagome only to see her eyes twinkling with laughter.

And for once his retort died on his lips. To see her happy after being so upset made his heart ache with a sense of sweetness he didn't realise he could feel. She brought out so much more in him than anyone else. He turned back around lest she see the softness that she had elicited from him.

She continued to massage his scalp focusing on his ears and he gentle relaxed to the point where his head fell back against her as his eyes closed in quiet pleasure. As she continued to gently caress his ears. She gentle moved backwards, pulling him along with her. He let her tug him along with her he was to relaxed to want to move just yet. _Just a little longer._

On reaching the other side of the tub she gentle sat back down in the water her back settled against the side of the tub. Inuyasha ended up settled with his arms supporting himself flung over her knees while his head rested against her chest. While she gentle massaged his ears. The quiet rumble that emanated from his chest was very soothing to Kagomes ears.

She stopped abruptly and Inuyasha cracked an eye open to look at the girl to see her quietly watching him. She gently stroked a hand down his cheek as both his eyes opened to look at her she seemed content just sat there. As the hanyou rose from his position he slowly turned his full gaze on Kagome and came within inches of her face. 'Well you seem a little happier.' His voice was a quiet statement as well as a question.

But as the words passed his lips a shadow went over her eyes. The same one he had seen earlier. She tipped her head down so that he couldn't see into her eyes. He reached for her his body reacting to her completely unbidden and gently tilted her face up to look him in the eyes. He leaned forward catching her lips with his own and gently brushing them over hers. He pulled back from her realising what he'd just done and back peddling as fast as possible. I can't. Not with her I've done too much to her already. I hurt her. I don't deserve her.

Sangos words drifted back to him. A memory from a time when Kagome had gone off through the well in a fit of anger at him – again. Her words struck deep in his heart. _'Doesn't she get a choice? Think on it Inuyasha.'_

His sudden movement caught her off guard but she recovered faster than he thought possible. She caught him placing a hand firmly in the curve of his neck to prevent him withdrawing from her. Placing a kiss of her own against his lips. Gentle yet firm.

Kagome was startled by Inuyashas sudden kiss and the heat she'd felt consume her entire being at such a gentle touch. And her mind caught up fast she didn't want him to go she didn't want to be without him. She loved him beyond all sense and reason he was the one thing in the world she cared about beyond all else. She kissed him and his eyes registered shocked at her sudden movement.

He felt like he was tensed to spring away from her. She felt something stir inside him and he looked like he was settling something with himself. The kiss she had started was returned in kind.

He felt something inside himself falter. He wanted her. He didn't want to be without her and she wanted him. He felt his resolve snap and he returned her kiss with all the want and desire he had held back for so long. He felt a heat swamp his body it flowed from her to him and back again. She pulled back from the kiss panting and desperately trying to reorganise her thoughts. 'Inuyasha I… I don't want to lose you. I ...I want to be with you. But …you…don't love…' Kagomes voice was so sweet to his ears and yet she was saying something and it was bringing back that haunted look again.

He placed a finger on her lips and she looked startled. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly picked her up out of the water. Carrying her to where the other towels were set. 'You'll catch cold if you stay in to long.' he felt the slight smile playing at the corner of his mouth. She looked up at him and then back down at her own soaking wet towel clad form. A slight blush coloured her cheekbones as she reached for the dry towel. Inuyasha turned around although reticent to do so. _Shit…the pervert monks rubbing off on me._ He wanted to give Kagome the privacy she preferred.

She didn't like anyone seeing her naked but it was more than a little tempting she always smells so enticingly sweet it made his senses reel having her so close but not being able to touch her. He could remember all those times that he had seen her before – although by accident. It just got worse when she was soaking wet her scent wrapped around him. It made his body pleasantly tingly and the heat spread all over. To sense her so close to him in such a tempting fashion was devastating. He had wanted her as his companion for as long as he could remember. In the beginning she was just a friend. But now as he had denied it he knew he wanted more. He wanted her. _Kagome._ Everything she was spoke to him. _Mine. My mate._ His other self had known all along and had taunted him relentlessly.

She had raised feelings in him that he never knew he could have but he had denied them for her sake. He believed that she didn't deserve such things from him after all he'd done. Yet she wanted him. He'd seen it in her gaze as she had captured his lips with her own soft ones. That caused the desire he felt to rise in his body reverberating just under his skin. He wanted her, desired her, all of her. The possessive growl the tumbled from his lips sent a shiver through his body and he could feel her reaction to it.

She shucked the wet towel off her body and replaced it with a dry one from the stack she'd brought in and then she stood staring at Inuyasha. He was so much more alive than anyone else. She felt her heartbeat quicken at the remembered kiss they'd shared moments ago. Her fingertips absently coming to rest over her swollen lips. She could feel his craving for her as though he had reached out to grab her the intensity of his feelings surprised her. She felt a heat ignite inside her. A fire that stoked the embers of her heart. Which she had believed to be almost extinguished.

The possessive growl that she could hear made her glance back at him over her shoulder. Noting his silver hair the two ears she adored atop his head. The strength he exuded that made her feel safe with him. She had never known that anywhere else. That growl warmed her chilled, damp skin all over. Making her tremble lightly.

It made her heart race and her body heated everywhere he had touched her and where she wanted him to touch her anew. She loved him yes but he also aroused a passion in her that she'd never felt before. Her cheeks coloured pink as she made a mumbled ' hmmhmm…' to say he could turn around. ' I'm going to go upstairs while you dress, okay.' At this statement she visibly noticed his disappointment, his expression gave nothing away and yet the look in his eyes showed his clear disappointment and his ears lowered ever so slightly.

She hesitantly reached up to his head and gentle caressed his ear and he whimpered ever so slightly. She smiled and her eyes lit with a knowing light. She could feel from him in almost tangible waves the desire that seemed to flow between them both. 'I'll see you upstairs.' The smile remained on her lips all the way upstairs and as she dried off she hoped that just maybe things would be all right.

Maybe she would be able to keep seeing her friends on the other side of the well. Inuyasha had renewed her hope in that and that maybe; just maybe they had a future together somewhere. The shadows of doubt began to crawl there way up again as she remembered a certain Miko that Inuyasha had made a promise to. Doubt began to gnaw at the back of her mind again as she thought about the end. What she now had to lose was even more precious to her. She had settled onto the edge of the bed and hadn't shifted when Inuyasha came up the stairs. She was sat on the edge of the bed wrapped in a towel, soaking the sheets and lost in thought.

She heard Inuyashas tread as he ascended the stairs. She was overcome with a feeling of shyness. She had never been like this with anyone. What am I supposed to do? Realising moments later that she wasn't even dressed. Her mind started to distract her again. Doubts and fears plagued her. Was he trying to cheer her up, would he revert back to being noncommittal about everything that they felt for each other? This doubt above everything else now bit deep into Kagomes heart. Will he push me away again?

As Inuyasha walked in the door he looked at Kagome and saw that she was truly frightened of something. It wasn't the shadows of doubt he had seen on her face before but the look she was giving him seemed to imply it was to do with him. Kagome glanced up at him. He could see the shadows in her eyes. The hurt that was evident there.

He walked to the bed taking in everything about her. He realised that she hadn't gotten dressed out of the towel from her bath. His cheeks flushed slightly. His decision was instantaneous. He made a small jump and settled on the bed behind her. As she tried to turn he gently put his hands around her waist and lifted her to settle her against his chest safely tucking her beneath his chin. Back pressed against the wall. He could feel her body stiffen but then she crumpled and leaned into his chest as though she desperately needed the support. Clutching at his kosode with her fingers clenched so tight the knuckles turned white.

She looked like she didn't have a friend in the worlds. Kagome had the power to stir people into action to give them courage. She had a sense of selflessness that surpassed anything he had ever seen in a person. But right now she felt so lifeless and weak. She was truly starting to frighten him he wanted his Kagome back not this shell of the women he cared for.

'Kagome…what is it? Come back please don't do this to yourself, you were so happy a few moments ago. You're not alone. I won't let you.'. His ears drooped atop his head as though he was deeply unhappy. He felt her stir against his chest as he tightened his grip around her.

She could hear the tone of his voice and it rang deep inside her heart. She'd never heard him speak this way to anyone. 'Inuyasha. Gomen. Please forgive me I…I don't want to lose everyone. I don't want to lose you. I….' Her voice sounded so frail like she was going to break in his arms. He pulled her closer to him careful not to hurt her. She wriggled back against his grip. Loosening his arms from his crushing arms she untangled her arms enough to wrap them around his waist tightly. Burrowing her face into the crook of his neck.

So this is what had caused her such heartache she was frightened of losing everyone. Of losing him. His heart felt like it had been squeezed tightly inside his chest he didn't want to lose her. He nuzzled into her hair. Breathing in her scent. Soft and warm. She calmed and comforted him with every breath she took. He loved her hair it smelled so rich and felt so soft against his skin. Breathing in her sweet smell. He wanted to…

'Kagome? I… that is …' His resolve solidified and with a blush creeping up his cheeks and a slight tremor in his voice, 'Kagome I'm not letting you go. I won't let you leave do you hear me wench. I… I love you, Kagome'. Trying to inject his normal gruff tones his voice quavered as his heart began pounding inside his chest. He held her tightly to his body burying his face back into her hair. Nuzzling into her the nape of her neck. He loved her far more than he had a right to. He never wanted to be alone without her again. He never wanted to be anywhere else. Never could be happy anywhere else.

Kagome absorb the Hanyous statement and seemed to have trouble processing the information. Inuyasha was saying he? I don't understand? What's going on? She slowly turned reaching up to gentle pull his face away from her neck. She looked up at her hanyou his eyes were suspiciously misty with emotion. She brushed her fingers along his cheek gentle running her hand through his bangs. He tentatively pulled her forward to rest his lips against her forward. She could feel tremors running through his body. As though he where trying to hold something back. His eyes usually so hard and searching looked vulnerable and innocent. The tears she had shed earlier were for the pain of loss she had believed was inevitable. The tears that ran down from her moist eyes where of the pain she felt that she had caused Inuyasha. His hand came up to her cheek and gentle wiped the tears away with a swipe of his thumb. She lowered her head to hide her tears from him. She could feel a sense of pure sweetness stir in her chest at his gentle gesture.. She had never seen Inuyasha behave this way and the fact his being like this with her was confusing but truly amazing. A clawed hand came into her blurred vision. Placing a gentle hand under her chin and tilting her head up to face him.

Before he had a chance to speak. 'I love you Inuyasha.' Her voice barely above a whisper but he heard those words as though someone had just plucked from a bottomless bit of loneliness and despair. She had saved him from himself. She had saved him again. If only he could save her in return. He had been so frightened that she would push him away from her. Would tell him that she hadn't wanted him. Said all the hurtful things he knew other people said behind his back. A quiet revelation unfolded before his heart. _Kagome would never do that. She told you before that she liked you just the way you are. As a hanyou. What more could you want. She loves you and you love her. Even though it took you long enough to realise it._

She loved him just as much as he loved her and that was everything he ever needed to know. As he gazed into her eyes he slowly leaned down to her. He lent his head closer to her and whispered to her as there lips brushed together and the heat began to rise between them. 'Stay with me - Forever?' He had never spoken more sincere words. He loved Kagome with all his heart and soul. She was his mate. He wasn't going to lose her.

. She looked up into his eyes that were drenched with unshed tears, 'I will always be with you, Inuyasha. I made a promise, remember. To me that meant forever.' The shadows were gone from her eyes. She looked so happy. He could feel the vibrant warmth of her happiness wrap around his body and hers. Twining them together.

He had given her back the hope that she thought she had lost. They loved each other. Everything else would fall into place. She had her other half the one person she could never be without. He had her the person he loved and loved him just the way he was. As there lips closed on each other a single tear glided down Inuyashas cheek. They had been through so much. But maybe just maybe it would be all right. They were together. That was all that mattered. Many new memories to be made. After all forever's a long time.

But right now all that mattered was this precious moment together for always.

16


End file.
